


Take Me Up Cast Me Away

by trixter201



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Merlin, Poor Merlin, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Torture, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: When Merlin is almost killed by Agravaine and the only thing Arthur can do to save him is to become his mate. Arthur does what he must to save his best friend who he has secretly been in love with for years. There is a small problem that comes up on the matter of merlin's age and when I say small I mean huge, something that can end alliances and start wars.On top of that, Merlin's magic is revealed Arthur does something terribly stupid that could cost Merlin his life and his sanity. Arthur must now struggle with the consequences of his actions while trying to restore Merlin back to what he was before.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in the cramped space. None of the chores in his room were getting done and he wanted to know why. So he sat in his closet as he waited for Merlin to return. There it was. Merlin's footsteps. Arthur could always tell when Merlin was around. He started noticing things about Merlin that he had never paid attention to before. Merlin's raven colored hair, deep blue eyes and the way his eyes brightened when they saw him. Arthur had never and would never say any of these thoughts out loud though. Merlin was a beta.

 

Arthur looked up as the door opened and Merlin walked in. Merlin moved quickly through the room and over the next hour Arthur watched Merlin clean everything until it was spotless. Arthur sat there confused. Merlin was very efficient and was done quickly. The door opened again and Arthur felt another wave of confusion wash over him. "Agravaine."

 

Arthur froze. Merlin's voice sounded....cold. Arthur looked to Merlin whose shoulders were tensed and with the way he held himself... Merlin looked ready for an attack. "No need to be so hostile Merlin." Arthur realized that there was definitely something wrong with the way his Uncle said that. "Arthur is not here, you don't need to pretend around me. I already know what you are." Agravaine was holding a candle.

 

"Then I won't waste time. I have grown tired of you Merlin." All drops of friendliness had left Agravaine's voice as he slowly paced around Merlin knocking folded clothes over and tracking dirt on the floor as he went. As he went Agravaine lighted the candle he was holding. "Did you know that for Alphas, betas, and omegas, there is a herb that poisons only them. They are quite difficult to find. For alphas Abrus Precatorious. For Betas Hyoscyamus Niger. But for omegas, the herbs are so hard to find. So rare just like the rarity of an omega. Water Hemlock. It used to be very common mind you, but only far away." Agravaine stopped walking as he set the candle down onto the table.

 

Merlin's eyes were drooping and he started coughing. Agravaine continued "To use these poisons you have to burn them. So I got my hands on Hyoscyamus Niger but when I burned it, it didn't affect you at all. It confirmed my suspicions so I told my queen and she got it for me. Water Hemlock. It's in this candle right now. Over the next few minuted you will die a slow and painful death. I got an extra large dose this time. To make sure you actually die. You have a habit of coming back to life." Agravaine turned to leave while Merlin, now collapsed on the floor coughing "and Merlin? When you start coughing up blood you only have a few minutes left. The only cure is your mated alphas blood but that may prove to be a problem as you are not mated.It is going to be so much easier to kill Arthur now that you are dead." Agravaine laughed and then left the room.

 

Arthur slammed out of his hiding space and ran to Merlin. "No, no, nononono. Merlin. Merlin!" Merlin's pupils were dilated and he was looking into Arthur's eyes but not seeing him. Tears flowed from Arthur's eyes. No this could not happen. Anyone but Merlin. There was no cure! There had to be a way. Arthur couldn't accept Merlin's death. No. NO! There had to be a way. Merlin's mate. Merlin needs blood of his mate. Merlin didn't have a mate. Arthur looked down at his dying friend. His dying best friend who never told him he was an omega. Arthur wanted to know why but Merlin was dying.

 

Arthur needed Merlin alive. Arthur made up his mind and bit down on Merlin's mating gland. Then he cut his finger and placed it between Merlin's lips. Arthur held his best friend who was now his mate and waited. But Merlin had stopped moving. His chest was no longer rising and falling. Merlins name passed from his lips, a whisper, then a yell. He was yelling. Guards poured into the room as they looked for danger. Servants and maids poured in as well. "Get them away" Arthur said in a hollow voice "Any omegas! Get them away!" he yelled before he looked back down at Merlin.

 

He whispered Merlin's name again. Merlin. Arthur closed his eyes in defeat and he laid his forehead down on Merlin's chest and he felt a rise. Merlin was breathing. It was shallow, barely there, but he was breathing. "Get the physician!" Arthur yelled "NOW!"

 

 

*****

MERLIN

*****

 

 

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He was not in his room. He looked around the room and jumped. Arthur was in a chair next to the bed Merlin lay in. Fast asleep. Arthur was thin with black under his eyes. He looked sickly. Merlin sat up slowly wincing in pain from his stiff muscles and bones. His stomach rumbled from hunger violently and Merlin's pained gasp filled the room. Arthur shot awake his eyes wild and he looked at Merlin. Merlin saw it took Arthur a second to fully realize Merlin was awake. "Merlin!" Arthur stood and sat on the bed gently taking his hands. 

 

 

Merlin looked down at their joined hands in confusion. Arthur had never touched him like that before. This was like a caress. Almost loving. Merlin tried to say something but it only came out as a croak. Arthur jumped up from his position "I'll get you water" and he left the room. A few seconds later the Knights of the Round Table burst in "Merlin!" Gwaine yelled in a cheerful voice. Gwaine sat on the bed and started babbling "Ya know mate. You coulda told us you were an omega ya know. It wouldn't have been a biggie for us. Were your mates mate." Merlin raised his eyebrow at the babbling Alpha. Lancelot stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed next to Gwaine. 

 

 

"You've been asleep for a month. Arthur has barely left your side. We have been worried sick for both of you. Arthur didn't take you being unconscious very well." Lancelot shifted and gave off the scent of discomfort he then handed Merlin a glass of water "Merlin, Agravaine has been executed" Lancelot said as Merlin gulped down the water. "Why," Merlin asked quietly with a scratchy voice. "Agravaine attempted to kill a royal, which is treason" Leon said slowly and Merlin sat upright and alert. "Arthur? He tried to kill Arthur?" Merlin asked before drinking the rest of his water "No he didn't try to kill Arthur, he tried to kill you." "I know. I was there but you said he tried to kill a royal. Who?" "You" "I'm sorry. What?" 

 

 

Gwaine's face was oddly sober when he said "Merlin. When you were poisoned. Arthur had been in the room listening the whole time. When Agravaine said the only cure was the blood of your mate and that you were not mated. Well. Arthur didn't want you to die so he mated you and gave you his blood." Merlin swore his heart stopped. Distantly he heard Gwaine saying that Arthur had named him his mate and King consort along with details of Agravaine's fate. All Merlin could think about was that he was mated to the alpha he loved, under the most terrible circumstances. When Arthur came back into the room, Merlin looked closely at the alpha... his alpha. His alpha who had a look of resignation on his face. He fainted. 

 

 

*****

_ARTHUR_

*****

 

 

 _It had been a week since Merlin was poisoned. His uncle was rotting in the dungeon awaiting his trial. Arthur had barely spoken to anyone except Guias and even that was short and strained. He had an omega now. A mate now. A mate who almost died in his arms. A mate who happened to be his closest and most trusted friend. Agravaine's trial was today. Arthur had already informed the council who did not seem shocked at the fact Merlin was Arthur's mate. Half of them thought they were mates already and had not announced it yet. The other half thought they were planning to be mated soon._ _However, they were shocked to find that Agravaine was going to be tried for treason. Arthur told them no more than that before he went back to Merlin's bedside._

 

 

_As he exited his chambers he was surrounded by guards. His council had insisted he was to be protected at all times. Arthur made his way to the throne room which was filled with noblemen who were there to watch the trial. Arthur took a seat on the throne "Bring in the accused" Arthur called out and watched the guards drag in his uncle who was covered in dirt and his own feces. Arthur scrunched up his nose. "Agravaine de Bois you have been accused of treason and attempted murder. How do you plead?" Agravaine made a hurt face "Not guilty nephew, I would never do such a thing."_

 

_Arthur sneered and nodded his head. Agravaine was moved to the accused chair. Arthur began to tell the court. "I was hiding in my closet in my chambers when Merlin my manservant entered and began to clean. Maybe an hour later Agravaine entered. He lit a candle and began explaining how certain herbs only affected certain second genders. It is common knowledge to the lords and ladies of all kingdoms that Abrus Precatorious is poisonous to alphas, Hyoscyamus Niger for betas, and water hemlock for omegas. Agravaine lit a candle he was holding and placed it on the table as he told Merlin that it was water hemlock which would have been fatal to him since he is an omega."  Arthur heard gasps around the room but he paid no heed and continued "As he was pacing the room around Merlin who laid dying he told him how he had_ _acquired the poison from Morgana Le Fay." Arthur almost growled as the court began to murmur, "Before he left the room Agravaine laughed and told Merlin that now he was dead it would be so much easier to kill me."_

 

 

_Arthur stood "As I am the main witness we will vote by majority. I ask that the people of the court stand if they find the accused guilty." Everyone in the court stood and Arthur looked down at his uncle who was now shaking in fear. Arthur stood "Agravaine de Boise I Arthur Pendragon find you guilty of treason and attempted murder. I sentence you to death. Take him away." As Agravaine was dragged out of the room yelling and screaming Arthur turned to his court. "My father used many different methods of execution for treason as well as attempted murder. He adopted several methods from our neighboring kingdoms. The brazen bull, the Iron Maiden, the Rack, the Stake, Cement shoes, Crocodile sheers, hanging then being drawn and quartered as well as many others. These were used for treason as well as attempted murder of a royal."_

 

_Arthur looked to the noblemen "This will be the last execution where any of these methods will be used. Tomorrow at dawn the traitor will be hung drawn and quartered. I want twenty guards posted at the dungeons and I want no word of who is being executed to leave this room until it is time for the execution. Dismissed."_

 

 

_*****_

 

 

_At dawn the execution was announced and Agravaine was dragged out. When he learned of his fate he begged and pleaded for mercy. He got none. Arthur watched satisfied as he died, ignoring his knights who were worried for him. When it was over, he returned to his mates bed side._

 

 

*****  
  
MERLIN

*****

 

 

It was another two days before Merlin woke up again, the poison had exhausted his body and even though he felt fine now he needed to stay in bed. Since then the knights had come to visit him often. There was always at least two of them with him. "Dont you guys have somewhere to be or are you so bored I was your only option?" 

 

 

Leon and Elyan ho were with him currently looked at each other. "Merlin," Leon started slowly "There is always select knights to guard the royals. Arthur only wanted knights who knew you to be a part of your guard so he asked Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and I if we would volunteer until you formed your own." "Then who is protecting Arthur?" Leon shifted "Arthur currently does not have a kingsguard since we were his and he ppointed us to you." Merlin shot up "you mean no one is protecting Arthur!?" Merlin yelled

 

 

Elyan shifted "Not at the moment no." Merlin glared at them "So your protecting me, a mere servant, while your king is out there undefended. You need to be out there! Just put guards by the door and tell them not to let anyone in!" Merlin watched in shock as the knights actually obeyed his orders, bowing before they left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is Super Important so listen up! In this story, people have very long lives and I mean very VERY long lives. I am pretty sure someone was considered old when they were 50 or 60 back in the middle ages and now it's 90 or 100. In this story, the lifespan is 10-50 times the normal lifespan we have today (This will be very confusing for people who don't read this) so that means people can live until they are around 5000 years old. When an Alpha turns 20 they are considered full grown, betas are 30 when they are considered full grown and when an omega is 40 they are considered full grown. 
> 
> Yes, this is very strange I know but its fanfic and I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Omegas: child 1-21, teen 22-39, adult 40 +  
> Betas: child 1-19, teen 20-29, adult 30+  
> Alphas: child 1-12, teen 13-19, adult 20+
> 
> The reason omegas take so much longer to become adults is that their mind and their body is so complex that it takes much longer for them to develop. When they reach adulthood their body freezes and they don't age again until they hit 1000 or 2000.
> 
>  
> 
> So where it gets a little more complicated is Merlin is about three years younger than Arthur who is 25 in this story (because its fanfic and I can). This means since Arthur and Merlin are mated it is VERY taboo and if Arthur was not the king he would be executed for mating Merlin since Arthur is an adult and Merlin is not. Merlin and Arthur together right now is the equivalent of an eighteen-year-old dating a thirteen-year-old. Thier mating is highly illegal and could cause many problems for Arthur and Merlin if others discover it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to post this in several chapters because this is weird and people may need to read it again. If you have any questions please comment them and I will answer ASAP. If you have any suggestions or scene ideas that sound good, send them to me! I LOVE IT! I will try to put your scene in there if it matches the plot. If it is sex I will probably put it in because why the fuck not. Same for fluff. But if it's a character death then that may be a problem if it doesn't match my plot line!
> 
> Arthur- Alpha 25  
> Merlin- Omega 22  
> Gwaine- Alpha 62  
> Elyan- Beta 51  
> Gwenivere- Omega 35  
> Lancelot- Alpha 30  
> Leon- Beta 104  
> Percival- Alpha 73

Merlin sat watching the door that the knights left through minutes ago. Huh. He sat up and winced before he slowly stood on shaky legs. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he entered the room. Merlin jumped in surprise and gasped as his wobbly legs buckled and he fell. Just before he impacted the ground he was scooped up by Arthur who carried him to the bed and gently sat laid him down on it. "Merlin you idiot, you're not supposed to be walking yet."

 

 

Merlin looked into Arthurs eyes and everything suddenly came back to him. Reality slapped him in the face and he gaped at Arthur, his mate, his alpha. Fuck. Arthurs somber expression made Merlin realize he said that aloud. "W-we oh, oh! Fuck! Wha- how? Why?" Merlin babbled at Arthur who just looked at him. That was all he did. Just fucking stared at him. "Say something!" Merlin yelled and felt remorse when Arthur flinched slightly and lowered his eyes. 

 

 

"You saved me? Why? You don't even like me!" Merlin growled. Arthurs shocked and sad eyes met his "Is that what you think?" Merlin turned away "leave" "Merlin" "I said, leave!" Arthur looked hurt and walked out without looking back. Merlin laid on the bed shaking from the look he saw in Arthur's eyes. Arthur didn't like him, he had made that clear over the past year Agravaine had been here, so why did he save Merlin?

 

 

*****

 

 

Arthur felt defeated. Merlin was upset, he had every right to be but Arthur was wondering what the whole 'you don't even like me' came from. He went to the armory where Gwaine and Leon were sharpening their swords. "How did it go?" Leon asked cautiously and Arthur let his head slam against the wall. He is very upset," Gwaine snorted "what?" Arthur asked angrily. Lancelot and Elyan walked into the armory with Percival "Well, of course, Merlin is upset, he is mated to someone who barely knows him and treats him like shit on the bottom of a shoe!" Gwaine growled.

 

 

Arthur glared at him "What are you talking about?" "Ever since Agravaine got here you have ignored Merlin or given him extra chores until he could barely move!" "When did I do that?" Arthur asked and Gwaine looked like he wanted to rip Arthur to pieces. "About two months ago I found Merlin unconscious in the armory. You ordered him to polish everyone's sword as punishment for him talking about Agravaine. Merlin polished the swords until his hands were bleeding and he passed out from working four days straight with no sleep or food." 

 

 

The roundtable knights were all sitting in the Armory with him now watching Gwaine tear Arthur a new one. "So yes, that is why he is upset! He can never again escape the person who makes his life a living hell! Do you even know anything about him? Tell me one thing you know about him!" Gwaine demanded. Arthur sat speechless, he didn't know what to say. He tried to think about what he knew about Merlin and found that he barely knew anything about him. "What's his favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite activity? What does he do in his spare time?" "Merlin goes to the tavern" Arthur blurted out because he knew that Merlin spent practically all of his time in the tavern. 

 

 

If anything, Gwaine looked even angrier. "Merlin doesn't like to drink so why the fuck would he go to a tavern unless we drag him there! I spend all of my time there and I have never once seen him there without me dragging him along!" Arthur's mouth fell open slightly and he felt like shit. Gwaine was about to start again but Lancelot cut in "Whether or not Arthur and Merlin know each other well will have to wait. We have an even bigger problem," Lancelot took a deep shuddering breath "Arthur, we know you did what you had to do to save Merlin's life but others may not see it that way." "What are you talking about Lancelot?" "Merlin is only 22, halfway to adulthood for omegas." 

 

 

Arthur groaned into his hands. That is a  _very_ big problem. He could lose the faith of his people, he could lose alliances, and if he was anyone but the king he would be executed. The other knights looked shocked. Gwaine cursed "I knew he was young, but I didn't know he was that young!" "How do you know this Lancelot?" Leon inquired from the far corner where concern reeked from the beta's body. "Merlin and I grew up together, we parted ways right after I reached adulthood" Lancelot answered. Great, another thing Arthur didn't know about his new mate. His new mate who was not of age. How did he not know this?  _Because you didn't care to ask_ a traitorous part of Arthur's brain answered. 

 

 

Arthur didn't know how it happened, actually he did, when Agravaine came he began to push Merlin away. Arthur wanted to think it wasn't because he wanted to please his uncle. He wanted to think it was to protect Merlin. In reality, Arthur had taken Agravaines word over Merlins because Merlin was a servant. It hadn't mattered to him that Agravaine was new and had only shown up when Uther died. It hadn't mattered that Merlin had served him faithfully for years. It had come down to Agravaine being nobility and Merlin being a peasant. He stood up, "Arthur? Are you alright?" he ignored Elyan and left the Armory and headed for his chambers which Merlin currently occupied. 

 

 

Merlin was asleep when Arthur entered the room so he sat by the bed and just looked at him. He had admitted to himself that he did think Merlin was beautiful. He thought Merlin was very beautiful. He shouldn't be looking at Merlin like that, Merlin was just a teenager, hell he was barely a teenager. Merlin groaned and shifted before his eyes blearily opened and looked at Arthur. "What're you staring at?" He mumbled pulling himself into a sitting position. "Whats your favorite color?" "What?" "Your favorite color" "Why?" "Just answer the question" "blue, why are you asking?" 

 

 

Arthur put his head in his hands "Whether you like it or not, we are mates now. I know I have been a complete arse and I am not good at showing it but dammit Merlin, you're the closest thing I have ever had to a friend and I couldn't lose you. I should have trusted you about Agravaine. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing another member of my family. I was wrong." "No" Merlin whispered "What?" "No, you were not wrong Arthur. There is no shame in wanting to trust your family. If I had any family I would probably do the same."

 

 

"I want this to work" Arthur said desprately "It may, it  _will,_ take some time to get used to but I want it to work." "Ok" Merlin whispered smiling at him "Ok" Arthur breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAME AS TOP NOTES  
> Hello everyone! This is Super Important so listen up! In this story, people have very long lives and I mean very VERY long lives. I am pretty sure someone was considered old when they were 50 or 60 back in the middle ages and now it's 90 or 100. In this story, the lifespan is 10-50 times the normal lifespan we have today (This will be very confusing for people who don't read this) so that means people can live until they are around 5000 years old. When an Alpha turns 20 they are considered full grown, betas are 30 when they are considered full grown and when an omega is 40 they are considered full grown. 
> 
> Yes, this is very strange I know but its fanfic and I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Omegas: child 1-21, teen 22-39, adult 40 +  
> Betas: child 1-19, teen 20-29, adult 30+  
> Alphas: child 1-12, teen 13-19, adult 20+
> 
> The reason omegas take so much longer to become adults is that their mind and their body is so complex that it takes much longer for them to develop. When they reach adulthood their body freezes and they don't age again until they hit 1000 or 2000.
> 
>  
> 
> So where it gets a little more complicated is Merlin is about three years younger than Arthur who is 25 in this story (because its fanfic and I can). This means since Arthur and Merlin are mated it is VERY taboo and if Arthur was not the king he would be executed for mating Merlin since Arthur is an adult and Merlin is not. Merlin and Arthur together right now is the equivalent of an eighteen-year-old dating a thirteen-year-old. Thier mating is highly illegal and could cause many problems for Arthur and Merlin if others discover it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to post this in several chapters because this is weird and people may need to read it again. If you have any questions please comment them and I will answer ASAP. If you have any suggestions or scene ideas that sound good, send them to me! I LOVE IT! I will try to put your scene in there if it matches the plot. If it is sex I will probably put it in because why the fuck not. Same for fluff. But if it's a character death then that may be a problem if it doesn't match my plot line!
> 
> Arthur- Alpha 25  
> Merlin- Omega 22  
> Gwaine- Alpha 62  
> Elyan- Beta 51  
> Gwenivere- Omega 35  
> Lancelot- Alpha 30  
> Leon- Beta 104  
> Percival- Alpha 73


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is Super Important so listen up! In this story, people have very long lives and I mean very VERY long lives. I am pretty sure someone was considered old when they were 50 or 60 back in the middle ages and now it's 90 or 100. In this story, the lifespan is 10-50 times the normal lifespan we have today (This will be very confusing for people who don't read this) so that means people can live until they are around 5000 years old. When an Alpha turns 20 they are considered full grown, betas are 30 when they are considered full grown and when an omega is 40 they are considered full grown. 
> 
> Yes, this is very strange I know but its fanfic and I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Omegas: child 1-21, teen 22-39, adult 40 +  
> Betas: child 1-19, teen 20-29, adult 30+  
> Alphas: child 1-12, teen 13-19, adult 20+
> 
> The reason omegas take so much longer to become adults is that their mind and their body is so complex that it takes much longer for them to develop. When they reach adulthood their body freezes and they don't age again until they hit 1000 or 2000.
> 
>  
> 
> So where it gets a little more complicated is Merlin is about three years younger than Arthur who is 25 in this story (because its fanfic and I can). This means since Arthur and Merlin are mated it is VERY taboo and if Arthur was not the king he would be executed for mating Merlin since Arthur is an adult and Merlin is not. Merlin and Arthur together right now is the equivalent of an eighteen-year-old dating a thirteen-year-old. Thier mating is highly illegal and could cause many problems for Arthur and Merlin if others discover it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to post this in several chapters because this is weird and people may need to read it again. If you have any questions please comment them and I will answer ASAP. If you have any suggestions or scene ideas that sound good, send them to me! I LOVE IT! I will try to put your scene in there if it matches the plot. If it is sex I will probably put it in because why the fuck not. Same for fluff. But if it's a character death then that may be a problem if it doesn't match my plot line!
> 
> Arthur- Alpha 25  
> Merlin- Omega 22  
> Gwaine- Alpha 62  
> Elyan- Alpha 51  
> Gwenivere- Omega 35  
> Lancelot- Alpha 30  
> Leon- Beta 104  
> Percival- Alpha 73

Arthur had decided to not announce that he was mated until Merlin was well again and Merlin was thankful. He was honestly very nervous. Merlin knew Arthur had only good intentions when he mated him. He saved him. He also knew that many people would not understand and could quite very well cause many problems. Merlin often wonders if it would have been better if he had just died. When he voiced that thought Arthur had been very angry and said that if Merlin ever said something like that again he would take him over his knee. Merlin blushed just thinking about it. He wasn't a child! Well actually, he kinda was if he thought about it.

 

Merlin was constantly surrounded and he had been forbidden from leaving Arthur's chambers. He was always accompanied by a knight who already knew the situation (The Round Table) and all of them were treating him like he could break at any moment, even Gwaine. Merlin just wanted to scream. Leon was with him right now and he kept fidgeting "You can talk Leon. I am not a piece of glass about to shatter!" Merlin growled his eyes flashing omega blue. Leon gulped "How are you, Merlin?" "I would be much better if you Knights would stop treating me like I am about to break down! I am fine!" He was not fine. He was not fine at all but if he said so Leon would mother hen him like he had two days ago. 

 

 

It was really strange, out of all the Round Table, Leon was the most distant and now here he was treating Merlin like he was his own. He even growled at Arthur when he came in the other day! Every beta was a more watered down version of an alpha or an omega and Merlin was pretty sure that Leon leaned closer to an omega with all his mothering. "My apologies Merlin. It is not my intention to upset you. Your situation is something I have never encountered before and I am not sure how to react." "Well, the way to react is certainly not growling at your king!" Merlin exclaimed, "What was that about anyway?"

 

 

Leon blushed and ducked his head. "I am young to most knights but in the roundtable, I am the oldest. I lean closer to the omega side as well. I see both you and Arthur as pack yet you are the baby and Arthur is an adult who has hurt you. My instincts are running wild they are telling me to protect the baby yet my mind is telling me that ripping Arthur's throat out is not the best idea." "Arthur has not hurt me. He saved my life." Merlin pointed out and Leon nodded grimly "That is why I am in such conflict Merlin. I have grown to see the Round Table as my family. If it had been anyone but Arthur I would have killed them." Merlin smirked "Leon" "Yes?" "I think this is the most you have ever spoken to me." Leon's chuckle brightened Merlin's day.

 

 

*****

 

 

Arthur gathered the councilmen early in the morning. He could tell they were unhappy but no protest fell from their lips. Arthur sighed and let a bit of his frustration show "Sire?" A councilman asked, "Are you alright?" "There has been an incident." Arthur started and the council turned to look at him curiously. Arthur began explaining how he had mated an underage omega and why without naming who it was and by the time he was done the council was pale. "Y-your Majesty! This could cause Camelot to lose any respect or alliances it has!" "I am aware"

 

 

A younger lord leaned forward "Sire? If I may, how did the omega take it?" this was the first lord who had asked about Merlin's wellbeing. Lord Braewood. Arthur waved his hand and the door opened and Lancelot walked in with Merlin. Arthur stood and had a chair pulled to his left where spouses sit and had Merlin sit there. "Most of you know my manservant Merlin. He is the omega that I mated and he can answer any questions you have." Arthur ignored Merlin's look of alarm, Merlin would have to get used to this eventually. Why not start now? 

 

 

"Your Majesty, how are you? Has the bonding affected you negatively?" asked Lord Braewood. Merlin looked confused but when he realized it was _him_ and not Arthur who was being addressed he answered quietly "I am well and the bond has no ill effect." Merlin was then badgered with questions about what he planned to do and if he planned to cause problems for the kingdom. Merlin answered maintaining a calm facade but Arthur could see the panic in his eyes. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"You are such a  _prat_!" Merlin screeched at Arthur when they were back in Arthurs chambers. The Round Table knights who were not at the council had waited for them in Arthur's chambers and watched cautiously as Merlin stormed around the room. "If you ever do that again I will shoot a crossbow into your foot you bloody-" Merlin cursed and cursed until everyone in the room was beet red except Arthur who's face was ashen. His face had remained that way ever since Merlin threatened to cut off his favorite part. The knights, on the other hand, were red with embarrassment, excluding Gwaine who was laughing, at Merlin's foul creative mouth. 

 

 

Arthur tried to laugh it off but when Lancelot told him Merlin was serious and had actually shot someone in the foot with a crossbow before he stopped laughing. "I think we should all go for a hunt!" "I just threatened to shoot you and now you want to go on a hunt? Where I will have access to crossbows? Are you daft? How I kept you alive this bloody far is a mystery to me!" Merlin growled

 

 

*****

 

Hunting turned out to be fun. Arthur killed a buck and kept Merlin away from the crossbows. Everyone else got some fresh air and time off. They planned to stay out in the woods for a week relaxing and bonding like they used to. As they sat around the fire Gwaine had a very stupid idea "let's play a game!" everyone groaned and Gwaine pouted "Come on mates! It's a game called truth or dare! We go around in a circle and ask someone Truth or Dare if they pick truth they have to answer any question honestly! No cheating! If they choose dare they have to do whatever the person says. If they chicken out they have to take a group dare." 

 

 

No one said anything but Merlin thought why the hell not "Ill play" "What?" Arthur asked incredulously "I like the game. It's really entertaining when Gwaine plays so I will play." Elyan agreed next, then Lancelot, then Percival, then Leon and lastly Arthur. Merlin quickly cast a spell that would not allow anyone to lie when asked a truth. He made sure to avoid looking at anyone so they could not see the gold.

 

"Gwaine, since it's your idea you go first" Gwaine's grin gave merlin chills. He spun his sword around and it landed on Leon

 

"Leon truth or dare" Leon shifted nervously "truth" "If you could shag anyone here who would it be?" Leon blushed furiously and said it would be Elyan. Elyan was blushing also and they avoided each other's eyes. 

 

Leon spun the sword and it landed on Lancelot "Lancelot truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to climb into the tree then hang upside down on a branch for two minutes" everyone laughed as Lancelot struggled and grunted as he climbed and when the dare was complete he wobbled back to the group before tripping and falling. 

 

Lancelot spun the sword and it landed on Arthur "truth or dare" "dare" "Arthur I dare you to jump in the river" Arthur's mouth gaped at him before his mouth set in determination and he sprinted and jumped into the river. Everyone was laughing hard and joking around by the time Arthur came back shivering. Merlin handed him his cloak that Arthur had made for him with sympathetic eyes trying to hold back his laugh.

 

Arthur spun the sword and it landed on Elyan "truth or dare" "dare" "smell Gwaines socks" Elyan's look of horror had everyone shrieking with laughter. Gwaine threw a sock at him and Elyan sniffed it before running behind a tree to vomit.

 

Elyan spun the sword and it landed on Percival "truth or dare" "truth" "What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Percival blushed "Merlin walked in on me wanking" Arthur choked, Gwaine waggled his eyebrows, Merlin squeaked and everyone else laughed.

 

Percival spun the sword which landed on Merlin "truth or dare" "Truth" "Why did you hide the fact you were an omega?" Merlin's stomach twitched and everyone else leaned forward with curiosity, except Leon who gave him a sympathetic look.

 

"Unless you are nobility if you walk around smelling like an omega you become a target." "What do you mean?" Arthur asked leaning forward "If omegas walk around smelling like omegas they get raped. Apparently, alphas cannot control themselves when faced with an omega. They say it is because we're so tempting but alphas smell amazing to us and you don't see omegas running around trying to get dicks inside them at every second of the day. So most omegas take suppressants and we know that the punishment for taking them is severe but most of us would rather be flogged then be raped over and over again." 

 

"Why don't you report it?" "Because it is often nobility that rape omegas and it doesn't usually go very well when peasants speak up against the nobility." Merlin tried not to look at Arthur when he said that but he did anyway and he could see the anguish in his mate's eyes. "Gwen and I were lucky, no one really pursued us because Morgana was terrifying and her fondness for us was well known. Later, they stayed away because they didn't want to face Arthur's wrath. Others are not so lucky so many take the suppressants. You would be surprised at how many betas are really omegas." Merlin shook himself 

 

"Gwaine you're the last one so truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to snog the one you find most attractive" Everyone's spirits lifted once again as they whistled and cheered as Gwaine snogged Percival.

 

 

*****

 

 

Arthur considered the week very successful. Everyone was getting along and smiling but he couldn't help but think about what Merlin had said when they had played that stupid game Gwaine came up with. He had no idea that life was so difficult for omegas. He would have to fix that. He walked into his and Merlins chambers. Merlin had moved in permanently, it seemed and they didn't sleep well without the other near anyway. The bond was too new for them to have too much separation. They had tested it, Merlin gets incredibly aggressive and will curl up in small spaces, Arthur would get extremely anxious and will seek out Merlin until he finds him. After they reunited they switched, Arthur would become aggressive and Merlin would become anxious. They performed the test three times before Merlin and Arthur got sick of it.

 

 

They talked to Guais who said that the way they were acting would last until Merlin and Arthur completed the bond which couldn't happen until Merlin went into heat which was about eighteen years from now. Arthur did not want to act like this for eighteen years. Merlin seemed unhappy about it as well but there was nothing they could do.

 

 

The council had decided it would be best to hold a marriage ceremony for him an Merlin. Merlin would be crowned Queen and they would invite all of his allies. He would keep Merlin's age as secret as possible. The council scheduled the wedding and crowning ceremony two months from now and had already invited Queen Mithian, Queen Annis, King Cenred, King Bayard, Lord Godwyn, and Princess Elena along with their courts who wished to attend. 

 

 

The castle was already preparing for the hundreds of people that would be arriving. Hopefully, each royal would not bring their whole court. He had grown closer to Merlin since the hunting trip, he planned many more outings so he could get closer to him. Arthur grinned as he entered his chambers to see Merlin only to fall short. Merlin's eyes were glowing gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAME AS ABOVE NOTES  
> Hello everyone! This is Super Important so listen up! In this story, people have very long lives and I mean very VERY long lives. I am pretty sure someone was considered old when they were 50 or 60 back in the middle ages and now it's 90 or 100. In this story, the lifespan is 10-50 times the normal lifespan we have today (This will be very confusing for people who don't read this) so that means people can live until they are around 5000 years old. When an Alpha turns 20 they are considered full grown, betas are 30 when they are considered full grown and when an omega is 40 they are considered full grown. 
> 
> Yes, this is very strange I know but its fanfic and I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Omegas: child 1-21, teen 22-39, adult 40 +  
> Betas: child 1-19, teen 20-29, adult 30+  
> Alphas: child 1-12, teen 13-19, adult 20+
> 
> The reason omegas take so much longer to become adults is that their mind and their body is so complex that it takes much longer for them to develop. When they reach adulthood their body freezes and they don't age again until they hit 1000 or 2000.
> 
>  
> 
> So where it gets a little more complicated is Merlin is about three years younger than Arthur who is 25 in this story (because its fanfic and I can). This means since Arthur and Merlin are mated it is VERY taboo and if Arthur was not the king he would be executed for mating Merlin since Arthur is an adult and Merlin is not. Merlin and Arthur together right now is the equivalent of an eighteen-year-old dating a thirteen-year-old. Thier mating is highly illegal and could cause many problems for Arthur and Merlin if others discover it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to post this in several chapters because this is weird and people may need to read it again. If you have any questions please comment them and I will answer ASAP. If you have any suggestions or scene ideas that sound good, send them to me! I LOVE IT! I will try to put your scene in there if it matches the plot. If it is sex I will probably put it in because why the fuck not. Same for fluff. But if it's a character death then that may be a problem if it doesn't match my plot line!
> 
> Arthur- Alpha 25  
> Merlin- Omega 22  
> Gwaine- Alpha 62  
> Elyan- Beta 51  
> Gwenivere- Omega 35  
> Lancelot- Alpha 30  
> Leon- Beta 104  
> Percival- Alpha 73
> 
> GUYS I CHANGED ELYANS SECOND GENDER BECAUSE IT WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER


	4. Chapter 4, 5 and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is Super Important so listen up! In this story, people have very long lives and I mean very VERY long lives. I am pretty sure someone was considered old when they were 50 or 60 back in the middle ages and now it's 90 or 100. In this story, the lifespan is 10-50 times the normal lifespan we have today (This will be very confusing for people who don't read this) so that means people can live until they are around 5000 years old. When an Alpha turns 20 they are considered full grown, betas are 30 when they are considered full grown and when an omega is 40 they are considered full grown.
> 
> Yes, this is very strange I know but its fanfic and I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Omegas: child 1-21, teen 22-39, adult 40 +  
> Betas: child 1-19, teen 20-29, adult 30+  
> Alphas: child 1-12, teen 13-19, adult 20+
> 
> The reason omegas take so much longer to become adults is that their mind and their body is so complex that it takes much longer for them to develop. When they reach adulthood their body freezes and they don't age again until they hit 1000 or 2000.
> 
>  
> 
> So where it gets a little more complicated is Merlin is about three years younger than Arthur who is 25 in this story (because its fanfic and I can). This means since Arthur and Merlin are mated it is VERY taboo and if Arthur was not the king he would be executed for mating Merlin since Arthur is an adult and Merlin is not. Merlin and Arthur together right now is the equivalent of an eighteen-year-old dating a thirteen-year-old. Thier mating is highly illegal and could cause many problems for Arthur and Merlin if others discover it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to post this in several chapters because this is weird and people may need to read it again. If you have any questions please comment them and I will answer ASAP. If you have any suggestions or scene ideas that sound good, send them to me! I LOVE IT! I will try to put your scene in there if it matches the plot. If it is sex I will probably put it in because why the fuck not. Same for fluff. But if it's a character death then that may be a problem if it doesn't match my plot line!
> 
> Arthur- Alpha 25  
> Merlin- Omega 22  
> Gwaine- Alpha 62  
> Elyan- Beta 51  
> Gwenivere- Omega 35  
> Lancelot- Alpha 30  
> Leon- Beta 104  
> Percival- Alpha 73
> 
> You guys waited so long I decided to mash several chapters into 1
> 
> WARNINGS 
> 
> ATTEMPTED RAPE  
> ATTEMPTED SUICIDE  
> MOLESTATION

"A-Arthur! L-let me explain!" Merlin said desperately his hand falling to his side. Arthur looked like he was in shock, "Y-you're a sorcerer!" he spat and Merlin flinched. "Arthur!" Merlin begged "please, I have only used it to protect you! It's for you!" "How long!" Arthur shouted "W-what?" "How long _Merlin!_ How long have you been betraying me!" "I have  _never_ betrayed you!" Merlin cried and stepped closer to Arthur. Arthur drew his sword and pointed it at Merlin and the action broke his heart. "Please" he whispered _"please_ Arthur, let me explain" Merlin cried but a cold look had passed over Arthur's face. Arthur left the room without looking back.

 

 

Arthur didn't come back for a week. It drove Merlin's instincts insane. He was partly relieved but also terrified. At any second, Knights would burst in, drag him to the courtyard and put him on a pyre. Merlin supposed he deserved it. He didn't run, if Arthur wanted him dead he had no reason to exist anyway. Merlin had not left the room and only Gwenivere had been able to go in and out to bring him food and water. 

 

 

When the door finally did open Merlin expected to see Gwen, not Arthur. Merlin held his breath as Arthur pulled something out of his bag. "I had this made for you. Once I put it on it will not come off. It will fix you." Merlin flinched at the thought he needed to be  _fixed._ Arthur walked up to him so fast and slipped the bracelet cuffs onto his wrists. Fire shot through his veins and Merlin let out a silent scream as he felt himself being torn apart. The pain was agonizing. He barely had enough sense to notice Arthur had left the room. 

 

 

Merlin curled up on the bed gasping for air shaking so bad he felt like could fall off the world. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, passed he didn't know but when the pain receded he pushed himself off the bed and staggered out of the room. He ignored the guards who reeked of concern as he forced himself down to Guias's chambers. "Merlin! What happened to you, my boy!" Guias shouted as Merlin dragged himself over to a chair. "Guias, I-I" Merlin shakily held out his wrists and he heard Guias suck in a sharp breath.

 

 

"Did Arthur do this?" "Yes," Merlin whispered. "What's happening to me?" Guias let out a choked cry and quietly explained to him what the bracelet cuff things were. They were called Vincas, they were used to suck the magic out of sorcerers but since Merlin was magic, these cuffs would kill him or drive him insane, most likely he would go insane then die. "How long?" Merlin asked quietly with his head hung "a few months at most, but Merlin, the process will be extremely painful. It may be better for you to just... end it now." Guias handed him a vial that Merlin accepted. Hemlock. Merlin put it in his pocket "I will think about it" he said as he left a heartbroken Guias in his chambers. Just as he reached the door "Merlin," Guias whispered, "It's going to get so much worse."

 

 

*****

 

 

It got much much worse. Merlin no longer his rooms and sat in the window looking out all day. Every move was painful and it had only been a week since Guias' warning. Merlin suspected he had less time left than Guias predicted. There was a knock before the door opened, it was Leon. "Hello Merlin, I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride with me and Lancelot?" Leon asked gently. The Round Table Knights had been worried about him and Arthur since Arthur discovered his magic. Arthur had not told them about his magic but he had been cold towards him causing concern. Merlin looked at the vial of Hemlock in his hand, it would be nice to go out for one last ride, even if it would be painful.

 

 

Merlin nodded at Leon who grinned "We leave in an hour!" he bounded out the door. Merlin would miss Leon (who had become like a mother to him) so he was glad he would get to be with him. He sat up slowly and got dressed. By the time he was done the agony was blinding. He put his hands on his knees before he focused deep in his core, on the magic that had been locked away and reached out to it. His magic reared back like a wounded animal. Merlin reached out and touched it and the pain faded. When he pulled back out he was feeling much better. 

 

 

He suddenly felt the urge to vomit and rushed to the chamber pot and vomited blood. Blood was coming out of his nose too. Merlin felt a twinge and looked down to where his right toes to his knee had black lines where his usually blue veins would be. It was happening. He was dying. Guias had said this was the very last stage and that people usually died a few days after the veins turned black with rot and clotted blood. The clots would go higher until they reached his heart and then he would die. He would probably go insane before that. He looked down at the black veins again. It looked strangely beautiful, in a morbid 'im about to die' kinda way.

 

*****

 

He couldn't feel anything. He wasn't in pain anymore. The ride with Leon and Lancelot was quiet until Lancelot finally spoke up "Merlin, are you alright?" Lancelot's voice was laced with concern "I'm great! It's been a while since I have felt this good!" Merlin said with false cheer. Leon rode closer to Merlin "I'm glad your feeling better" Leon smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Merlin hesitated for a moment "Leon, there something I've-" Merlin cut himself off "Merlin?" "Forget it. It's not the time." Leon looked unsure but nodded "alright Merlin."

 

 

Leon was beautiful. Merlin had never really noticed but he had been observing Leon closely for the past few hours they had been on the ride. He had gorgeous blue eyes and curly sun-blond hair that reached just above his shoulders. His face was soft yet angular and he had very plushy lips. Merlin thought back to the time he had walked in on Leon changing. Leon had freaked out and had been upset for days. It was suspicious and Merlin thought he knew what was going on. When Merlin really thought about it, if Leon didn't smell so much like a beta he could have sworn by looks alone that Leon was an omega. 

 

 

He frowned, it would explain his closeness with Merlin and how Merlin never felt threatened by him. It explained his affinity with children (Merlin was not saying all omegas liked kids. Kids tend to be more open, playful and relaxed around omegas, neutral around betas, and timid with alphas) and his looks. A branch snapped and Lancelot shouted "Merlin look out!" and suddenly they were being ambushed. Merlin's horse reared and threw him and Leon's horse bucked and reared. There was ten of them. Lancelot was knocked off his horse and he took four down before he was shot in the shoulder and he fell to the ground. Leon took two down from atop his horse before he paused. 

 

 

Two bandits had come up behind Merlin and put a knife to his throat. Usually, Merlin would be able to handle this situation but his magic was bound and ha stood there helplessly, unable to do anything as Leon surrendered. The bandit hit Merlin on the back of the head. Everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 Chapter 5

*****

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Merlin noticed when he came to was the lack of clothing. He had on what looked like a belt and there were two pieces of cloth looped through. The cloth in front was golden silk and it touched both of his inner thighs, just barely covering his privates. The cloth covering his arse was the same size and you could see part of his arse cheeks as it only covered half of him. His top (also golden silk) wrapped around his neck before twisting and turning around his torso to the belt-like thing at his waist. It started at his neck wrapped around like a collar before two pieces branched down to cover his nipples before connecting at the back with a tie and switching back going just above his hipbones. 

 

 

"You're awake," a man said from the side of the room. That was the second thing Merlin noticed. He was in a room almost exactly like his and Arthur's except it was in whites and golds. The man was sitting at the edge of the bed Merlin was laying in. He gasped and scrambled to sit up but the stranger grabbed his ankles and yanked him back down. Merlin was breathing hard as he tried to push the man off of him to no avail and ended up tiring himself out. He fell back against the bed exhausted. "What do you want from me?" he asked quietly "I don't want anything from you. My boss on the other hand..." the man trailed off and gave him a smoldering look that made Merlin's heart quicken with fear.

 

 

"My friends, what did you do with them?" the man smirked "again, not me, my boss. The golden one is in our dungeon. The dark haired one was unconscious and bleeding when I last saw him. We left him there." "to die?" Merlin asked with tear filled eyes. Lancelot. Oh, gods. He let out a small sob "Shh. Shhhh, such a shame. One as beautiful as you should never cry." Merlin's sobs grew louder and the man began petting the insides of his thighs with his thumbs. "Hush little queen. Your king will come for you soon. That's why we left your friend alive." 

 

 

It was a trap for Arthur, Merlin realized. But what these men didn't know was that Arthur wouldn't come. Not for him. No, Arthur would never come for him. The man got up and moved to the side of the room and poured water into a goblet. This was it, this was the time he could escape. He sat up but then he caught sight of his leg. The black had moved up to his chest. How he had not seen it while he had been examining his 'clothes' earlier was beyond him. He must have missed it in the panic. The man sat against the headboard and used one of his hands to pull Merlin's back to his chest and gently tilt his head back. He kissed the side of Merlin's neck before pressing the goblet to his lips. 

 

 

Merlin's throat was dry and he gulped down the whole goblet before he realized something was wrong. His body was feeling heavy and he wanted to move. He tried to swing his arm out but all that happened was a slight twitch of his fingers. Now that he could barely move, the man pressed his fingers into Merlin's opening, stretching him and when he was done the man scooped him up and opened the door. Merlin wanted to vomit. "Your king is almost here little queen. You have slept for four days." No, he had been knocked unconscious for four days but Merlin couldn't say that because his mouth wouldn't form the words.

 

 

The room he was carried into was large and cold with a set of five steps that led to a large chair in the middle of the room and above everyone else. On the chair sat a hideous older man. Next to the throne was a small mat that Merlin was laid on so he wasn't touching the stone floor.  His stomach clenched painfully and he could smell his own fear as it stunk up the room. "Ahh, Queen Merlin Pendragon. So happy to see you. You look lovely." Merlin tried to speak but all he managed was a tiny whimper so small he could barely hear it himself. The man from earlier had left and all that was left was the ten or so guards in the room the old man and Merlin. The old man stood from his throne and walked over to Merlins prone form and kneeled next to him. 

 

 

"So beautiful" he whispered and stroked Merlin's cheek gently before moving Merlins leg so the old man was kneeling between his legs. With a strong grip, the old man grasped both of Merlin's thighs and pulled Merlin closer until his hips were on top of his knees. Merlin was practically in his lap. He loosened his trousers and pulled his length out of his pants and without any prep, slammed into Merlin. Merlin let out a weak whine of pain and a tear rolled down his cheek. The thrusts were painful and fast and shallow and so so so horrible. He was touched everywhere. He felt dirty.

 

 

There were shouts and screams outside the door and Merlin heard swords being drawn. He couldn't see where he was. His body wouldn't turn and the door was behind him. The door slammed open and the smell of alpha anger made caused the smell of his absolute terror replaced the fear. He couldn't see anything. There was a growl and angry shouts and familiar smells filled the room. Gwaine. Percival. Elyan. Lancelot and Leon, thank the gods. Arthur... Arthur had come. "Let him go" Arthur snarled and the older man chuckled and thrust into Merlin again. Merlin was glad he couldn't see his friends faces and that they couldn't see him. He felt a burning shame so big it could swallow him whole. 

 

 

Merlin stopped paying attention to what Arthur was saying and what the old man was saying in return. There was a sharp pain in his stomach and a girl was laying next to him screaming. Could Arthur not hear her screaming. Why was she screaming? He reached out but it was only a twitch. "Help me please" she whispered. Merlin was scooped up from the ground and tucked into someone's chest. Arthur. Merlin blinked, Arthur was saying something. He couldn't hear it over the sound of the screams but when Merlin looked back with the corner of his eye the girl was gone. 

 

 

*****

Chapter 6

*****

 

Merlin could barely remember the ride back to Camelot. He had been wrapped in a cloak. Leon and Lancelot had been crying and everyone else had looked like they were about to cry. Arthur had carried him the whole way and growled savagely at everyone who got to close. Merlin had realized the pain he had felt earlier had been the older man stabbing him in the side. It made him want to laugh. He tried to ignore the worried looks that he had gotten by the knights every once in a while and he tried to unsmell the smells of fear and worry that made his nose scrunch up with distaste. 

 

 

It took two days to get to Camelot. Merlin honestly didn't think he would make it back. Sadly he was mistaken and he made it to Camelot barely alive. Arthur carried him up the stairs and Merlin hid his face in Arthur's chest from the stares from Camelot's people. "Guias you have to help!" Arthur shouted as he carried Merlin into the room and set him on the table on his back. Merlin's breathing was shallow and he was coughing up blood. The Knights entered the room behind him and stood anxiously against the walls. 

 

 

Guias ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and raises his eyebrow at Merlin in question. Merlin shook his head no. Let him die. He wanted to die. Just let him die. "Why aren't you doing anything!" Arthur shouted and Guias motioned to be followed outside. Merlin watched him go with eyes filled with pain.

 

*****

 

Arthur wanted to scream as Guias led him outside. The knights had followed and once everyone was outside Guias locked the door behind him and alarm filled Arthur to the brim. "Sire, I am sorry but I will not be treating Merlin" A cold calm settled over Arthur as he heard the Knights crying out in protest. "What. Do. You. Mean. You won't be treating him?" Arthurs chilling voice made the Knights go quietly. Guias held his ground "I will not heal him" "And why the hell not! What is wrong with you? You're supposed to save lives not destroy them!"  Arthur shouted.

 

 

"I am saving him" Guais shouted back "How are you saving him? You're letting him die!" "That's what Merlin wants!" Guias yelled so loud it echoed down the halls. Arthur swallowed around the lump in his throat "What are you saying?" Guias stared at Arthur with eyes filled with something Arthur had ever seen in his eyes before. Disgust. "Do you, by any chance know what vincas are, Your Majesty?" Cold eyes glared at him. Leon spoke up softly "They are magic restraints for sorcerers. What does that have to do with anything?" 

 

 

"No, that is not what Vincas are. They are bracelets infused with dark magic that represses magic in sorcerers. They were used during the great purge to make sure sorcerers couldn't escape the pyre. No sorcerer ever had to wear them for more than a few hours so of course, you wouldn't know what they do." There was a realization on some of his knights' faces. Merlin was a sorcerer. "Vincas suck the magic out of the sorcerer but they don't stop there oh no. Vincas then begin to feed on the life force. I've seen a case where one man went insane from the agony within minutes. Another killed herself. None of them live longer than a few months. Most go insane after the first few hours and die soon after." Guias' voice broke "So when Merlin came to me wearing them I gave him the advice that I have given everyone else that I have seen wearing them. I gave him a vial of Hemlock and told him he should end his life."

 

 

Guias was crying. Arthur wanted to cry. The knights were wearing looks of fury. Leon looked like he was about to kill him. "How do I take them off?" Arthur asked and his voice broke. "The same way you put them on," Guias said and Arthur nodded. Alright, he would take them off. Arthur motioned for Guias to unlock the door and as the key turned in that lock a gut-wrenching scream came from in the room. Arthurs alpha instincts reared to life and he slammed the door open to see Merlin twisting and turning in the bed as he screamed and screamed. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Merlin's eyes opened slowly. Painfully slowly. He looked around the room which was empty. He was naked under a blanket and his side was wrapped. The black veins were still covering his body but they had moved down to just under his nipples. The door opened and Guias, Arthur, and the rest of the roundtable (Including Gwen) walked in.

 

 

 

The knights were staring at him with cautious looks on their faces. Gwen looked like she had been crying. Arthur looked blank. Guias spoke first "Merlin my boy. How do you feel?" Merlin felt empty. Was he supposed to feel like this? "I'm alive" was all he said, "Yes, you are." Merlin turned to Guias more fully "You should have let me die." A hitch of breath from the side of the room made Merlin look at Arthur whose eyes were full of tears. He turned back to Guias "Why is he here?" his eyes shifted back to Arthur "Why are any of them here? Make them leave! Get out! Get Out!!" He turned back to the unmoved Roundtable  **"Get out"** he screamed and his magic released like a force wave. It slammed into them and threw them against the wall. 

 

 

He hadn't meant to do that. Oh, gods. He could have killed them! He covered his mouth as he looked at his family in horror as they slowly stood some wincing some bleeding. He let out a small sob "get out, get out, get out" he said between his gasps for breath as they slowly moved toward the door and as soon as they were at the door he broke down completely, screaming and sobbing as they left the room his cries echoing in their ears.


	5. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am taking some stuff from the Hunger games now...shut up.

Two days ago Merlin had been moved back to his chambers. Not the ones he used to share with Arthur but his private rooms down the hall. The month before Merlin had been on bed rest in Guias' chambers. No one had been allowed to see him. Guias had been giving him vague updates every few days so Arthur had some piece of mind.

 

 

Apparently, the Vincas had done more damage then they could have imagined not to Merlin's body but his mind. For the past month, Guias had been healing Merlin physically and mentally and since Merlin was no longer a danger to himself he could leave Guias' chambers and to his own.

 

_"Sire" Guias said "Merlin's mind has been severely damaged and so what I have done is I have taught him a game. You will need to play it with him, so will all of his friends. Real or not real. Merlin will make a statement and you will have to tell him whether it is real or not real. Eventually, Merlin will be able to tell the difference between what is real and not real."_

 

Leon had gone to see Merlin yesterday and when he came out he was tearful and pale. Arthur didn't know how bad it was but he knew it was his fault. 

 

_It had been a week since they had come back with Merlin. One week before Leon had snapped. In the middle of sparring, Leon had disarmed him and then jumped on his. Arthur didn't even bother fighting back as he was punched over and over until his face was bruised to hell and his nose was broken and bloody. Leon was pulled off and Arthur was asked if he wanted him thrown in the dungeons. Arthur told them to let him go and Leon stormed from the field._

 

He deserved that. His face was still bruised to hell and his nose was recovering. Arthur wasn't going to announce that the Queen of Camelot had been captured then raped and then stabbed, and then he almost died because Arthur didn't let him explain his magic or even give him a chance. He didn't want all eyes on Merlin. He knocked gently on Merlin's door and waited for a moment. He didn't hear anything so he gently opened the door. "Merlin?"

 

 

Merlin was humming. He was sitting in the dark, next to the window, and he was humming. Arthur took a step in the room and the humming stopped. Merlin was looking at him blankly. "Hi Merlin," Arthur began, he had no idea how to start. "Leon hurt you," Merlin said softly and reached out to touch his face. There was a sharp pain in his nose before it stopped and he could see better. He touched his face and reached out to grab a plate on the table and looked at his face. There was no bruising, no cuts, no blood. "Are you going to kill me now?" Merlin's question shattered Arthur's heart. "No," he choked out, "I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you ever again." 

 

 

Merlin's head tilted to the side before his eyes went blank and he started humming again. Arthur almost ran from the room.

 

 

*****

 

 

 "Uther Pendragon is alive" "Not real" Lancelot said from the other chair. Guias said that since Merlin had been having visitors for three weeks now it was time to have more than one visitor at a time. Right now it was Lancelot, Leon, and Arthur in the room. Gwaine had wanted to come but Guias worried that it would be too many people and said no more than 3 people. They had been there for five minutes and Arthur was already stressed out. 

 

 

Merlin was looking better but his mind was still a mess. Arthur had only played 'Real or Not Real' once and he hated it. "Morgana is gone." Arthur felt his throat constrict "Real" he pushed out. He hated this. Hated what he had done to his beautiful and kind and sweet mate. Leon still glared at him every ten seconds "Leon is an omega" Merlin said and Leon made a choked noise. Shock jolted through Arthur's body and his mouth dropped open when Leon hoarsely said "real" in a small voice. 

 

 

 Merlin curled up into a tighter ball "Arthur tried to kill me" A tear fell down Arthur's cheek "Real" Merlin started to shake slightly "He hates me?" "Not real" Arthur whispered. Leon and Lancelot slowly left the room and Merlin started to cry. Arthur gently reached out and placed his hand on Merlin's knee. He suddenly stood and scooped him up before sitting back in the chair. Merlin was shaking and crying in his lap and Arthur gently pets his hair and rubbed his back.

 

 

When the sobs died down into hiccups Arthur stood cradling Merlin in his arms. He used one hand (Merlin was very light) to pull back the covers and he laid Merlin down in his bed. Luckily, since Merlin hadn't left his room he never put on actual clothes and was always in his nightgowns. Arthur quietly left the room as soon as Merlin fell asleep.

 

 

*****

 

Four weeks later and Merlin was progressing well. He now walked around the castle accompanied by six guards and two knights (usually at least one Round Table Knight). Arthur was happy and proud of his mate but he was getting worried. For the past few weeks, he had been getting messages from surrounding kingdoms who wanted to reevaluate their alliance with Arthur now that he had mated an underage omega. He needed to invite them here soon to make sure that the alliances still stood. Annis of Caerleon, Mithian of Nemeth, Lot of Essitir, and Bayard of Mercia were sending letters asking him to visit or to open his kingdom to them so they can visit. 

 

 

Arthur needed to bring them here and soon or else Camelot would lose all of its allies. The problem was, they wanted to see to Merlin since the crime of mating an underage omega was severe. Since Merlin was still healing it would look like the bond had damaged his head rather than the Vincas and then he would lose all of his allies. That would be bad.

 

 

Merlin needed to be crowned Queen as soon as possible. At the council meeting this morning he had ordered them to begin prepping for the coronation that would take place in two weeks. Now he needed to tell his omega. 

 

 

Hours later Arthur went to see Merlin "Hello Arthur," Merlin said quietly. Merlin was always quieter now. His mind was healing but he wasn't as loud and cheerful as he used to be he was more cautiously content like it could be taken from him any second. "Merlin, I need to ask you something important." Merlin's cautious smile disappeared "What is it?" "I don't know how much you know about the laws of the land so I will just explain it all." Arthur then told Merlin about the ages that alphas, omegas, and betas became adults. He followed that by saying no adult could mate a child and then explained their situation. "So I have invited the allies. They will be here in four weeks and your coronation is in two weeks." 

 

 

Merlin stared at him for a long moment "ok" was all he said before he went back to reading the book he had in his lap. Arthur stood and walked to the door and Merlin's voice stopped him "He called me little queen you know." Arthur turned back "What?" Merlin set his book aside "I woke up in a room and there was a man there. He kept calling me Little Queen. Then he gave me the drugged water. I was so thirsty I just drank it. Stupid." Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. "He stuck his fingers inside me to prepare me for his master. Then he carried me to the room and laid me down on the floor and that old man raped me." 

 

 

Merlin was sniffing and his eyes were red. "I didn't think you were going to come for me. When you came I couldn't see you but I could smell you. You had come for me even when you hated me." "Merlin-" "No! Arthur, you hated me. Don't even try to deny it. If I hadn't been your mate you would have left me there. You hated me because I was a sorcerer and that made me evil. You saw my magic and then I was no longer Merlin to you. I was just a monster. You tried to fix it, you put Vincas on me. I am sure you didn't know what they would do to me. You were just trying to help me. I forgave you for that as soon as you put them on." Merlin stood.

 

 

"I have not forgiven you for not letting me explain. That is the only thing I have blamed you for. I am sure you felt betrayed because you always called me your closest friend and you always told me everything and I never told you this. But can you blame me? Look what happened to me when you found out? You don't get to be angry about me keeping my magic a secret! I  _always_ had a reason. First I hated you so why would I ever tell you? Then I didn't want you to be committing treason by keeping my secret it would have torn you apart to lie to your father about that. Then it was a dragon. Then it was Morgana! Then your father's death! Every time I have ever wanted to tell you something has happened to make me feel you weren't ready!" 

 

 

Merlin was panting but Arthur was speechless and Merlin moved toward him and shoved him into the wall and held him there. Arthur was too shocked to even think of pushing him away. "You know nothing about me! I know everything about you! I may be your friend but you are not mine. You had made it clear until the day you bit into my neck and claimed me that I was below you and nothing but a servant! How the hell was I supposed to see you as anything more than that?" Merlin sobbed softly "I want you to know. I want you to know everything about me. Everything. I don't want to be with you unless all of me is with you. I hate you because somehow even though you were never my friend I fell in love with you and I didn't even know it!" 

 

 

"If you want me to be your Queen. If you want me to be your mate. If you want me to be your husband. If you want me to be your lover. If you want me to be your friend. You will have all of me. You cannot pick and choose pieces of me. Take me as I am or don't take me at all." Merlin's words had died down to mere whispers and ever so slowly Arthur lifted his hand and touched Merlin's cheek. When Merlin's head leaned into his hand all of the control he had snapped and he picked Merlin up by his arse and slammed him against the wall. 

 

 

Merlin made a shocked sound in the back of his throat "I want all of you Merlin. I want you to be my Queen, my mate, my husband, my lover, and my friend. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours in return if you will have me." Arthur panted as he felt himself grow hard. "Yes," Merlin whispered and kissed him. 

 

 

*****

 

Merlin was thrown on the bed before Arthur climbed on and kneeled between his legs. Merlin shivered at the hungry look in his mates eyes and discarded his clothes as fast as possible. When they were both naked Arthur kissed him deeply until Merlin pulled back gasping for hair. Arthur kissed down his neck sucking bruised as he went. Claiming him. The heat in Merlin's groin was almost unbearable and he whined when Arthur's hands teased him just below his navel.

 

 

Arthur took his nipple and Merlin cried out throwing his head back. "Sensitive," Arthur said to himself before he bit down then soothed the sharp pain with his tongue. He repeated his actions to his other nipple before moving to his groin wherein one swift movement he swallowed Merlin down. merlin's shriek echoed throughout the room and he tossed his head back and forth calling out Arthur and please and more. He felt the heat building "Arthur! I- I'm gonna-" he came with a cry and Arthur swallowed every last drop before crawling up his body and kissing him deeply. Merlin could taste himself on Arthur's tongue. 

 

 

"What about you?" he asked motioning to Arthur's hardness that poked into his leg. Arthur chuckled darkly "Merlin. I am nowhere near finished with you." He flipped Merlin onto his stomach and Merlin's cock twitched at how easily Arthur was able to move him. Merlin was on his hands and knees and he looked back at Arthur who was observing him with dark eyes. Merlin shivered. Arthur gently touched the curve of his arse and slid his hand up to the back of Merlin's neck and gently but firmly pressed down until Merlin's chest was touching the sheets. He was presenting. 

 

 

Merlin flushed at how exposed he was and flushed some more when Arthur spread his knees further apart to further expose him. "Arthur?" Merlin asked softly wondering what he was going to do. Something hot and wet pressed against his hole. Arthurs  _tongue_ oh gods. He must have said that out loud because Arthur chuckled and that sent vibrations through his tongue and oh gods. Merlin screamed in pleasure when Arthur's tongue penetrated him. He couldn't speak. 

 

 

Merlin's knees collapsed and it was only Arthurs strong arms that held him open for his tongue. His finger pressed in along with his arse and Merlin saw stars when Arthur's finger hit something inside of him. He was screaming into the sheets as Arthur pressed over and over and over and over. He came again. Gently, Arthur removed his fingers and Merlin whimpered. He couldn't go again. He couldn't. "One more time for me Merlin." Ok. 

 

 

Arthur's cock slowly pushed into Merlin's pliant body and Merlin was so exhausted that the slight burn didn't bother him at all. Arthur made love to him slowly as Merlin hiccuped and sobbed at the overstimulation his body was getting. He tucked his face into Arthur's neck "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur" he sobbed as that spot inside him was hit over and over as Arthur had done with his fingers. They came at the same time shouting and sobbing with pleasure as they rode out their orgasms. Merlin saw black.

 

 

*****

 

 

Merlin had fainted. Arthur had literally fucked his mate into unconsciousness. If he wasn't so worried he would be smirking with pride. His knot tugged at Merlin's rim and he came again with a gasp. Arthur rolled them so Merlin was on top of him and wasn't crushed by him. Arthur grabbed the covers and pulled them over to cover them if someone came in. He closed his eyes and he slept.


	6. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry but I have to do a quick finish on all my stories. Maybe one day I will go back and redo the endings but for now there is way too much drama in my life to have to worry about this too.

_"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to the respective laws and customs?"_

 

_"I solemnly swear so to do"_

 

_"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"_

 

_"I will"_

 

_"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Merlin, Queen of Camelot"_

 

*****

 

"I'm tired" Merlin complained "Merlin! We've only been at the feast for thirty minutes." "So?" "So! Merlin! Today was your coronation you need to stay at least five hours." Merlin slumped in his chair with a frown before sitting straight again at his mate's disapproving look. The past two weeks had been spent bonding. Merlin wasn't ready to tell Arthur everything yet and Arthur accepted this with very little complaint, especially when they had so much sex.

 

Lords and ladies had been trying to speak with him since he got here and he felt like he was drowning. They would practically lean over each other to get to him. My queen this and my lady that. Lady. Queen. Pssh. "Merlin stop frowning" Arthur would say. This was how he spent the next several hours. Wasn't today supposed to be fun? Apparently not. Finally. Finally! It was over.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Merlin led his drunk and stumbling husband back to their rooms where he used magic to undress them both and they laid down. Arthur rolled over to him "M-lin, so far way. Why?" The why was held out in a high pitched voice that made him laugh. Merlin was suddenly grabbed by his hips and pulled so he was on top of Arthur. He tried to wiggle free but Arthur only tightened his arms. Apparently, Merlin would be his personal teddy bear. "I could suffocate you with a pillow." Arthur just yawned "N-ghty mega. No sex fr you" Huffing Merlin closed his eyes.

 

*****

 

"Merlin" Arthur's voice roused him from sleep "Why are you on top of me?" Merlin pushed himself up so he was sitting on Arthur's stomach. "Well, someone decided that my side of the bed was too far away and deemed that using me as a personal teddy bear was the only solution." Merlin rolled to the side and out of bed. "That's cold," Merlin said as his feet hit the floor. Arthur was sitting up now. "No good morning kiss?" Merlin smirked, "Arthur if I kiss you it will be a while before we leave." Arthur's eyes darkened and Merlin's smirk widened "I believe you said something after I threatened to smother you with a pillow last night, something about no sex I believe it was." 

 

 

Merlin used his magic to set up a bath. "Pity," he purred as he pulled his nightgown off and stood stark naked before his mate, "I was so hoping you would join me." Merlin turned and walked over to the bath and gently lowered himself. Arthur growled and shucked off his clothes before joining him in the bath. He grabbed Merlin's hair and yanked his head back exposing his throat. He nibbled gently making Merlin keen. 

 

 

He ground his hips against Merlin's and groaned into his neck. "Arthur," Merlin whispered, "Arthur I want to try something." Merlin rolled them over and bathe water sloshed against the floor. He positioned himself over Arthur and used magic to loosen himself before he sank down onto Arthur. "You have been stressed lately. Just lay back and relax." He lifted up and slowly sank back down. Arthur's head fell back against the tub and his hand's gripped Merlin's waist and he lifted his hips to meet Merlin's. Merlin whispered a spell and it bound Arthur's hands to the tub. "Relax Arthur." 

 

 

Merlin rose up and sank back down. He did it again. And again. Arthur was groaning at the slow pace and struggled under Merlin's magic. Merlin kept to his pace gasping and groaning as he rose and sank. Water was splashing over the edges and Merlin could see that Arthur was beginning to get anxious. It was unnatural for an omega to dominate in the bedroom and his Alpha was getting frustrated. Merlin picked up the pace and cried out as he bounced up and down Arthur's cock hitting the perfect spot in him every time. "Merlin" he whispered "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin" Merlin came and he shouted as his magic released Arthur who slammed into his three more times before coming himself.

 

 

*****

 

 

"They don't like me." Merlin whispered to his husband as he laid beside him. "Who?" "The council" "You will prove yourself to them soon Merlin. Fear not." Merlin was worried about undermining Arthur on accident. Doing it in private was one thing but in public was another thing. Merlin was the Queen but he was still below Arthur. He was an omega. No one listens to omegas.

 

 

 *****

 

 

It had taken a while but the other royals were convinced that Merlin was well and not ill-affected by the bond. When it was discovered Merlin found a way to make himself go into heat so they could complete the bond everything had settled down and the alliances did not need to be re evaluated. Sorcery was made legal and Merlin revealed his magic.

 

 

*****

 

20 years later 

 

 

"Arthur!" Merlin grinned and placed his forhead on his mates "We did it." "Did what?" Merlin sat back and placed Arthur's hand on his stomach. "Im pregnant." Arthur grinned and pulled his mate into a kiss.


End file.
